Hold Me
by autumn104
Summary: Takdir bisa merubah Cinta. Namun Cinta adalah Takdir. Jangan pernah sia-siakan Cintamu, atau kau akan kehilangan Takdirmu / "Kau Cintaku. Kau Takdirku" / KaiDo Fanfiction / BoysLove, M-preg, Mature Content / Don't like? Don't Read! Must Review!
1. Chapter 1

Takdir

.

[Kyungsoo] "Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida"

[Jongin] "namaku Kim Jongin! Ingat namaku baik-baik brengsek!"

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

Satu kata dengan berbagai macam definisi

.

[Kyungsoo] "Umma Appa... Andwae!"

[Jongin] "Aku bahkan tidak ingin tau siapa orangtuaku. Mereka sudah mati mungkin"

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

Diksi sederhana dengan kemagisan hebat

.

[Kyungsoo] "Kau ingin apa? Tubuhku milikmu. Setubuhi aku!"

[Jongin] "Kau tidak lebih buruk dariku. Kalau aku monster, kau apa? Alien?"

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

Takdir bisa dirubah

.

[Kyungsoo] "Aku sudah kotor. Lebih baik kau menyerah"

[Jongin] "Aku menerima tawaranmu"

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

Cinta

.

[Kyungsoo] "Cinta? Aku tidak punya siapapun untuk dicintai"

[Jongin] "Cinta? Tau apa kau tentang cinta?"

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

Kata paling manis di dunia ini

.

[Kyungsoo] "Kau tak perlu kasihan. Cintaku sudah pergi"

[Jongin] "Cintaku ada disini"

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

Cinta dapat merubah

.

[Kyungsoo] "kau mau bertanggung jawab? Baiklah, aku hamil!"

[Jongin] "Saranghae Do Kyungsoo"

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

Takdir bisa merubah Cinta. Namun Cinta adalah Takdir

Jangan pernah sia-siakan Cintamu, atau kau akan kehilangan Takdirmu

.

.

.

**Hold Me **

Autumn104

**Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

Romance

**Chaptered **

BoysLove, Mature Content, Male Prenagent

**EXO K belongs they self **

"Kau Cintaku. Kau Takdirku"

**[KaiDo]**

.

.

.

.

Hulaa... author balik lagi bawa teaser FF KaiDo pertama author.

Reader : thor, lu doyan amat bikin teaser. Ff gapublish-publish

Ah, reader sayang, gini loh. Author cuma pengen tau seberapa antusias kalian terhadap FF author. Jadi teaser ini gunanya sebagai alat untuk mendeteksi seberapa besar minat kalian terhadap cerita author.

Biar kalian penasaran dan author semangat buat lanjutin ceritanya.

So, review my story to continue this fanfict

Jadi, jangan marah ya kalo author doyan bikin teaser.

Trus ada juga yang nanya

Reader : thor, kapan publish lanjutannya?

Lahhhhhh ini yang jadi masalah buat author, sebenernya author itu bukan orang yang gampang dapet ide, jadi biasanya abis publish satu chapter, author langsung semedi dulu di gunung fuji, terus berkelana di gurun sahara, abis itu author mengarungi samudra hindia dulu baru bisa lanjut cerita.

Jadi, mohon maaf yang sebesar-panjang-lebar-tinggi-luas-volume bagi readers yang uda penasaran sama ff-ff chapter author.

Yah segitu dulu deh jawab pertanyaan seputar ff author. Mianhae ya readers unyu :*

Oh iya, kalo review panggil Autumn ya, gaenak deh kyknya dipanggil thor, thor hahaha xD *padahal doyan manggil author lain thor kalo lagi review* #ditabok

Yasudahlah, segitu aja cuap-cuap saya.

Bu bay~

At Last. Review please...

**Autumn104**


	2. Chapter 2 Permulaan Takdir

Manusia ada di dunia karena mereka memenuhi Takdirnya

Takdir ada untuk mengontrol Manusia

Namun

Manusia banyak yang tidak menuruti Takdir

Padahal

Takdir selalu mengikuti Manusia

.

.

.

Autumn104 present

.

[Kaido Fanfiction]

.

**Hold Me**

Autumn104

**Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

Romance

**Chapter 1 (Permulaan Takdir)**

BoysLove. Mature Content(bahasa, kekerasan, seks). Male Prenagent.

**EXO K and EXO M belongs they self**

"Kau Cintaku. Kau Takdirku"

**[KaiDo]**

A/N : thankyou so much yang sudah review kemarin. Ternyata antusiasnya lebih besar dari yang saya perkirakan. Saya pikir yang review dikit banget dan saya malah pesimis untuk publish ff ini di ffn. Tapi ternyata yang review lebih 'rame' dan saya ada semangat lagi untuk publish di ffn. Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk semuanya.

Di chapter ini masih belum ada content NC-annya Kai sama DO ya. Tapi sih kalo Kai disini sudah-_-. Saya mau buat ini ff alurnya mereka dipertemukan oleh 'takdir kehidupan' mengertikan?

Maksud saya mereka begini, ada kan Cinta karena memang Takdir. Tapi disini saya buatnya Cinta mereka 'seperti' dipertemukan oleh Takdir.

Cukup sekian saja ya saya jelaskan fanfict saya biar semua tidak bingung dengan alurnya. Jawaban reviewnya dibawah ya

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau review :*

.

.

.

.

Takdir bisa merubah cinta. Tapi cinta adalah Takdir

Jangan pernah sia-siakan Cintamu, atau kau akan kehilangan Takdirmu

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, South Korea**

**16 January 2013 08.00 a.m**

**Sonata Senior-High School**

"selamat pagi anak-anak" salam sang Seosaengnim di kelas XI-1

"pagi Seosaengnim" balas seisi kelas malas. Pasalnya hari ini adalah pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan dan seosaengnim mereka selalu rajin untuk memberi pelajaran

"buka buku Sejarah halaman 106. Kita akan belajar sejarah Pekembangan Korea Selatan Setelah Merdeka" jelas sang guru

"ada yang tahu apa saja contoh perkembangan negara kita setelah merdeka?" pertanyaan Seosaengnimnya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh anak-anak kelas elite tersebut

"coba kamu yang jawab Lim Sangyoon-ssi" tunjuk si seosaengnim pada pria berkacamata yang sedang serius memperhatikan objek di luar jendela

"eum, Korea menjadi satu-satunya negara di dunia yang memberikan bantuan setelah 50 tahun dibantu oleh negara lain mungkin?" jawab Lim asal

"hampir benar, apa ada yang tau selain jawaban Lim Sangyoon-ssi?" tanya sang Seosaengnim lagi

"permisi Ahn Seosaengnim" sapa wali kelas IX-1 Jung Daera

"ne, silahkan Jung Seosaengnim" balas Ahn Seosaengnim mempersilahkan wanita muda tersebut untuk memasuki kerajaan kecilnya

"Annyeong anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari Incheon, Seosaengnim mohon pada kalian berteman baiklah dengan teman baru kita ne?" kata Jung Seosaengnim mengingatkan anak muridnya

"ne seosaengnim" seru seisi kelas kompak –mereka senang artinya pelajaran sejarah yang begitu membosankan akan segera berakhir karena adanya murid baru yang masuk kelas mereka

"perkenalkan dirimu nak" kata Jung Seosaengnim memanggil murid barunya

Masuklah seorang pemuda manis yang langsung meriuhkan serisi kelas karena terpesona oleh wajah imutnya

"aaaa! Manis sekali!" teriak yeoja-yeoja di kelas itu heboh

"yak! Kita punya ulzzang! Baekhyun-ah, kau punya teman yang sama imutnya denganmu!" kata salah satu namja di kelas itu. Siswa yang dipanggil Baekhyun itupun hanya tersenyum ramah kepada murid baru itu. Sepertinya ia bisa berteman dengannya

"sstt! Harap tenang anak-anak. Nah, perkenalkan dirimu Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap Jung seosaengnim menengahi kelas yang riuh karena 'sosok' murid baru

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida" akhirnya suara dari bibir seksi Kyungsoo menjadi pembuka akan teriakan histeris penghuni kelasnya. Sepertinya Sonata Senior-High School akan mempunyai idola baru.

"nah, Kyungsoo-ssi, kau bisa duduk di... ah! Di sebelah Byun Baekhyun saja ne? Baekhyun-ssi, angkat tanganmu" perintah Jung seosae pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan

"annyeong, Kyungsoo-ya" sapa Baekhyun pada teman duduk barunya

"annyeong, Baekhyun-ssi" balas Kyungsoo sopan

"ah, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, panggil aku Baekhyun saja ne?" pinta Baekhyun ramah

"n-ne Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo canggung dan ditanggapi senyuman oleh Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

KRING!

Bel tanda istirahat menggema di seluruh penjuru Sonata Senior-High School. Siswa-siswi salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul langsung menghambur keluar kelasnya untuk menuju kantin. Begitu pula dengan murid baru mereka di sekolah itu

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau kutemani ke kantin? Sekalian kukenalkan dengan tempat-tempat dan bangunan sekolah." Tawar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"eum, tidak usah sajalah. Nanti aku merepotkanmu Baekhyun" tolak Kyungsoo halus. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka merepotkan

"tentu saja kau tidak merepotkanku Kyungsoo-ya, aku malah senang bisa membantu temanku" jawab Baekhyun gamblang

"b-baiklah, aku ikut denganmu" akhirnya Kyungsoo menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. Hitung-hitung mengenal bangunan sekolah memberikanmu informasi kan? Lebih baik bertanya daripada sesat dijalan kan?

"kau mau kemana dulu Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka ada di koridor sekolah

"D.O" ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"hah? Tidak ada bangun yang disebut D.O di sini" kata Baekhyun kebingungan dengan jawaban Kyungsoo

"a-aku, panggil saja D.O, Kyungsoo terlalu panjang" tutur Kyungsoo pelan

"ahh... kau membuatku bingung Kyung maksudku D.O-ya. Kupikir kau bertanya ada bangunan yang disebut D.O di sekolah ini" jelas Baekhyun polos. D.O tersenyum sebagai responnya

"aaa! Neomu kyeopta!" jerit histeris Baekhyun melihat senyuman D.O yang begitu menawan dan spontan langsung mencubit kedua pipi chubby D.O

"ah mian mianhaeyo, kau terlalu imut sih. Jadi aku langsung ingin mencubitmu. Kalau begitu panggil aku Baekkie saja ya?" pinta Baekhyun

"ne, Baekki~" kata D.O dengan gaya aegyo yang ia bisa

"omo! U're so cute~" celetuk seorang namja yang melihat aksi aegyo D.O

"ne, dia memang imut Kris-hyung " bela Baekhyun pada Sunbaenya –Kris

"aku baru melihatmu disini. Kau murid baru ya?" tanya Kris pada D.O yang masih malu karena dirinya dipuji begitu imut oleh kakak kelasnya

"n-ne, aku murid baru sunbaenim, pindahan dari Incheon. Bangapseumnida sunbaenim" D.O menunduk malu saat mengenalkan diri pada sunbaenya

"aigoo~ kau manis sekali" Kris langsung mencubit gemas pipi D.O melakukan aksi yang sama dengan Baekhyun

"ehem! Kris-gege" suara seseorang yang memanggil Kris terdengar seram

"eh? Tao my Panda~" Kris langsung memeluk Pandanya yang tinggi itu

"nuguseyo?" tanya Tao pada D.O dengan nada pedas

"Kyungsoo imnida Sunbaenim" D.O menatap Tao takut-takut

"murid baru Baekkie?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun yang dari tadi terlihat gelisah

"ne, murid baru di kelasku. Jangan memasang pose mengerikan begitu Tao! Kau menakutinya! Kris-hyung ingatkan Pandamu itu jangan galak-galak jadi uke!" semprot Baekhyun sadis. Sepertinya ia sedikit badmood melihat kemesraan pasangan tiang-panda dihadapannya ini. Rupanya dia mencari kemana pujaan hatinya –Chanyeol

"yak! Aku tidak galak Baekkie! Aku ini unyu~ ya kan Kris-gege?" Tao langsung memasang tampang aeggyo –puingpuingnya pada Kris yang dengan otomatisnya Kris setujui

"ah, D.O-ya, tadi kau memanggil Tao sunbaenim? Tao itu seangkatan dengan kita. Dia dari kelas XI-3. Wajahnya memang tua tapi dia lebih muda darimu" jelas Baekhyun pada D.O yang sepertinya terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Tao lebih muda darinya sekaligus menyindir Tao

"yak! Baekhyun-hyung!" Tao sudah akan melancarkan jurus-jurus Wushu yang ia hapal dan kuasai diluar kepala kepada Baekhyun jika tak ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk Baekhyun

"hei hei Tao, kau ingin melukai namjachinguku ya?" kata seseorang yang memeluk Baekhyun protektif

"aniyo~ aku hanya akan membuatnya patah tulang dan menginap seminggu lebih di rumah sakit" bela Tao pada Chanyeol. Dan D.O pun hanya menatap bingung orang-orang disekitarnya itu

"Channie~" panggil Baekhyun manja dalam pelukan Chanyeol

"ne Chagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merenggangkan pelukannya lalu membingkai wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya

"aku mau kau bertemu dengan murid baru di kelasku. D.O-ya ini namjachinguku Park Chanyeol. Channie~ ini teman baruku namanya Kyungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya D.O, tidak apa kan Chanyeol aku minta memanggilmu seperti itukan D.O-ya?" Baekhyun masih bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan D.O hanya mengganguk memberikan jawabannya pada teman barunya tersebut

"annyeong Sunbaenim. D.O imnida" sapa D.O sopan pada Chanyeol. Ahh D.O kau terlalu sopan pada semua orang

"tidak perlu seformal itu padaku D.O-ya, kau boleh memanggilku Hyung" Chanyeol mengacak sedikit rambut halus D.O

"dia manis" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas keras tanda marah "tapi kau jauh lebih manis, My Bacon" Chanyeol meniupkan sedikit nafasnya di telinga Baekhyun dan menghasilkan rona merah diwajah imut Baekhyun bahkan menjalar sampai ke telinga

"aigo~ disini panas sekali ya gege? Sepertinya pasangan tiang korea dan bacon ini mesra sekali. Uuuu~ bahkan tidak tau tempat. Yak! Hyung! ini sekolah! Bukan kamar kalian!" cibir sang maknae –Tao karena risih melihat 'sweet moment' dari BaekYeol couple ini

"kau ini! Jaga mulutmu Panda China! Huh! Bilang saja kau iri kan? Kau tidak suka memperlihatkan kemesraan seperti ini kan? Kau pikir ini juga kamarmu apa? Bisa seenaknya main cium-cium tiangmu itu di depanku tadi pagi huh? Dasar menyebalkan!" sembur Baekhyun tajam dan tak kalah pedas dari Tao tadi. Hei, sepertinya ini akan jadi pertempuran antara dua uke paling fenomenal di Sonata Senior HighSchool

"kau yang menyebalkan Hyung!" tunjuk Tao kesal karena sudah diejek 'bermain depan umum' oleh teman sesama uke dari seme tiang itu

"dasar Panda China!" cibir Baekhyun lagi

"dasar Bacon Korea!" balas Tao lagi

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" dua tiang –manusia alias seme dari dua uke yang sedang adu mulut ini kompak berteriak mendiamkan pasangan mereka. Sepertinya mereka terlalu malu untuk mengakui dua uke yang bertengkar ini kekasih mereka, bayangkan saja, kau punya pacar dan bertengkar dengan pacar temanmu sendiri di depan kantin dan diperhatikan banyak orang. Apalagi jika kalian kakak kelas. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri kalian sebagai kakak kelas yang baik dan teladan jika kalian sendiri tidak bisa mengurus pacar kalian?

"Mian/Du bu qi" cicit kedua uke ini takut-takut. Hei, bukannya mereka takut karena akan bertengkar hingga besok pagi. Tapi resiko yang mereka akan hadapi bukan di sekolah, melainkan di 'kamar mereka' masing-masing. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak akan berjalan selama seminggu penuh

"s-sudah sudah. Lebih baik kita ke kantin ne? Sepertinya sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dilanjutkan" lerai D.O ditengah-tengah keheningan yang tercipta oleh 4 orang dihadapannya

"yah, aku setuju saran D.O, bagaimana kalau kita makan saja lalu segera kembali ke kelas?" Kris menyetujui saran D.O setelah sebelumnya melihat jam tangannya

"ayo D.O-ya" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan D.O dan menyeretnya masuk dengan rusuh. Sepertinya ia kabur dari tatapan Chanyeol yang seakan membunuhnya

"sial kau Hyung!" bisik Tao pelan meruntuki Baekhyun yang berjalan duluan meninggalkannya dengan alasan memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah pada D.O

"sial apanya MyPanda? Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Baekhyun ne? Dia temanmu kan? Dia juga pacar Chanyeol. Sepertinya kau memang ingin berakhir di 'kamar' ya MyPanda~? Hingga kau memancing untuk bertengkar dengan Baekhyun dan membuatku malu begitu? Eum?" tanya Kris seseduktif mungkin sambil mencium pelan tengkuk Tao

"eunghh gege~ tidak! Yak! _You're pervert_!" Tao lalu meronta dalam dekapan Kris dan segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun agar ia tidak ditangkap kembali oleh Kris dan akan sangat susah untuk lepas dari jeratan seorang Kris untuk Tao

"sepertinya nanti malam kita akan bermain-main Chanyeol-ah" Kris memberikan smirknya sambil menatap Tao yang tengah mengekor di belakang Baekhyun

"um, kau merencanakan berapa ronde? Sepertinya aku akan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan seminggu penuh. Supaya ia tau rasa membuat pacarnya malu? Oh man! Kita kakak kelas dan di pandangan dengan tatapan seperti kalian-melakukannya-setiap-kali. Itu menyebalkan Hyung" cecar Chanyeol jujur sambil melihat sekelilingnya

"hahaha bagaimana kalau kita sepakati 5 ronde saja ne? Kasihan juga mereka jadi yang dimasuki. Kau tau, aku selalu miris melihat Tao kesakitan seperti itu. Bagaimana? Kau mau? Aku janji akan membuat Tao juga tidak akan berjalan seminggu penuh. Deal?" tawar Kris pada Chanyeol dengan senyum 5000 mega wattnya

"baik. Aku terima tawaranmu Hyung!" Chanyeol menjabat tangan Kris tanda setuju dengan ide Kris dan kemudian keduanya memasang seringai mengerikan dan menatap pasangan masing-masing dengan tatapan lapar penuh nafsu serta mesum

Sedangkan dua orang yang ditatap dari jauh oleh seme mereka langsung merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dan sinyal tanda bahaya mereka langsung menyala ketika mereka berdua melihat kekasihnya

Glup

'habislah aku' batin kedua uke ini sambil menelan saliva mereka pahit

"gwenchana Baekkie? Tao?" ucapan D.O membuyarkan lamunan mereka tentang nasib mereka yang akan berakhir dengan hasil kalah telak di ranjang nanti

"eh? N-ne gwenchana D.O-ya/Hyung" balas Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan. Dan membuat D.O semakin heran dengan mereka. Tadi bertengkar heboh dan sekarang mereka bisa menjawab kompak? Haaaaa sepertinya kau harus membiasakan dengan lingkungan barumu yang sedikit berbeda Do Kyungsoo

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

Takdir setiap Manusia berbeda-beda

Manusia menjalankan Takdir mereka dengan berbagai cara

Takdir tidak selalu indah

Namun

Ia juga tak buruk

Tergantung bagaimana Manusia menjalankannya

Bahkan ketika kau tidak mngetahui Takdirmu

Kau akan secara tidak langsung bersentuhan dengan-nya

.

.

.

**Seoul, South Korea **

**16 January 2013, 11.55 a.m **

**Sonata Senior-High School**

"unghhh~ ter-terus Kaihhh. Ahh lebih cepathhh Faster! Pleasehhh" desahan _sexy _nan erotis itu mengalun indah dari bibir tebal wanita yang 'sarang'nya sedang pompa oleh pria diatasnya

"bisa-kah! Kauhhh diam? Suaramuh! Bisa membuat kita dalam masalahhh! Uhh sempithh" bentak si pria yang sedang menggagahi wanita tersebut. Ia meremas kasar buah dada sintal si wanita

"maahh-maaf Kaihh. Urmmhh a-aku hampirh sampaihhh AARGH!" jeritan frustasi si wanita saat ia hampir sampai pada titiknya namun si pria malah mencabut 'pedang'nya dan mengulum sarung yang barusan ia masuki. Menjilat dibeberapa bagian mencoba menyesap rasa dari vagina tersebut. Sesekali menggigit klitoris si wanita hingga membuat wanita lemah itu menggelinjang hebat bahkan terlihat pasrah ketika tubuhnya dipermainkan

"Uhh~ Kaihh kaihh KAIH!" desah dan teriakan tersebut menjadi tanda berakhirnya perjuangan si wanita untuk mengeluarkan sarinya dan semuanya langsung ditelan habis oleh si pria hingga habis

"hah, hah, kauh hebat sekali hari inih Kai! Hah, dan ini seks terhebat yang pernah kulakukan hah. Aku baru pertama kali merasakan hah begitu sulitnya klimaks karenamu _so... Wanna continue this scene baby_?" sang wanita langsung bangkit dan berbalik membelakangi Kai –nama pria yang tadi menggagahinya. Menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua lutut mulus dan memasang pose semenggoda mungkin

"_Doggy Style? Best possition ryt?_" si wanita menungging tepat dihadapan Kai dan memasukkan jari-jarinya sendiri dalam lubangnya. Mencoba membangkitkan gairah seorang Kai.

Siswa yang terkenal nakal dan sering membuat onar disekolah, namun sangat brengsek bila sedang berada di ranjang. Kenapa ia dikatakan brengsek? Karena ia lebih sering menyiksa patnernya yang akan klimaks daripada menyebar sperma disetiap rahim. Ia juga lebih suka memakai nama Kai ketika melakukan seks atau menyembunyikan identitasnya. Kecuali orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu nama aslinya

"uhhh~ Kaihh gantihkannhh jarikuhh" desah wanita itu makin jadi ketika Kai hanya menampar atau meremas bokong padatnya beberapa kali

"Kaihhh masukihh akuh! Tunggangi akuhhh! Cepatthhhhh" sepertinya wanita yang sudah buta kenikmatan ini tampak tidak sabar. Dan Kai hanya menyunggingkan smirknya. Kau yang meminta nona~

"baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau menggunakan _doggy style BabyFanny_~" Kai menjilat seduktif telinga Fannynya

"ahh Kaihh lalu kau mauhh gaya apahh?" tanya Fanny dengan susah payah. Hei, kau harus berbicara disaat sedang beronani apakah itu mudah?

"lepas jarimu!" titah Kai singkat dan membalikkan tubuh Fanny cepat menjadi kembali terlentang diranjang ruang kesehatan tersebut

Fanny yang sudah haus akan kenikmatan ini masih belum mengerti apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya. Pasalnya ia lebih sering melakukan seks sambil berbaring, doggy style atau sambil berdiri. Fanny tampak berpikir sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dengan tatapan lapar Kai pada vaginanya

'jangan bilang ia akan lakukan pose itu..' batin Fanny takut-takut

"hebat juga kau bisa membuat dirimu basah seperti itu. Kupikir kau hanya akan basah saat aku permainkan BabyFanny~" Kai menyeringai setan dan menggelitik vagina Fanny dengan jari panjangnya

"heihhh Kaihh jangann uhh menggodakuhh" Fanny kembali berada dalam _onfire_ ketika jari-jari Kai kembali menusuk lubang sempitnya. Memaju-mundurkan jarinya di dalam sana hingga membuat lubang tersebut kembali basah karena terangsang.

Lihatlah mereka sekarang. Melakukan seks di sekolah? Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika sudah tak tahan, apakah kau akan menunggu waktu pulang sekolah dengan tonjolan diselangkangan atau celana dalam yang basah? Salahkan Tiffany yang mengenakan seragam sekolah wanita yang sangat ketat saat Kai masuk keruang kesehatan untuk mengganti plester lukanya yang basah dan beberapa kali menungging di depan Kai memperlihatkan bokongnya yang lumayan semok

"aku tidak menggodamu sayang~" Kai berbisik ditelinga Fanny dan sesekali menggigitinya

"ARGH! Jangan jarimu! Cepathh uhhrmm waktu isti-rahat hampirhh habiss" Fanny kembali mendesah frustasi ketika dirasakannya Kai kembali menambah jumlah jari dalam vaginanya yang artinya vaginanya makin sempit dan semakin basah

"_someone impatient here_" Kai mencabut lagi jarinya saat lubang patnernya tersebut makin mengetat dan berkedut-kedut tanda akan klimaks

"brengsekhh kauhh!" Fanny menjerit ketika Kai naik diatas tubuhnya dan berbalik membelakanginya. Mengarahkan junior tegak siap tempurnya tepat di wajah Tiffany dan wajahnya menghadap tepat ke vagina yeoja dibawahnya ini

69 possitionlah yang dipilih oleh Kai untuk menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kesehatan ini. Mungkin ia tidak suka melakukan seks dengan buru-buru seperti yang diingin oleh Tiffany. Tipe egois sekali.

"kulum pedangku. Lumasi ia! Dan kau akan dapat cairanku _BabyFanny, My Sweety_ _Slut_!" belum sempat Fanny menanggapi perintah tak menyenangkan dari Kai mulutnya sudah tersumpal penuh oleh junior bigsize milik Kai. Mau tak mau ia harus mengulumnya. Atau ia akan kalah karena terpuaskan Kai yang sepertinya akan sangat menikmati posisi ini sebab bagian tubuh yang disukai Kai adalah vagina wanita. Jadi wanita yang vaginanya sudah dimakan oleh Kai pasti akan sangat terpuaskan. Bahkan bisa pingsan karena nikmat

"uhhkk" Fanny sedikit tersedak ketika junior yang tak muat seluruhnya dalam mulutnya itu menyentuh pangkal tenggorokkannya dan membuatnya mual hingga hampir muntah

"arghhh! Uhmmm.." jerit Fanny ditengah-tengah kulumannya karena sepertinya Kai sudah terlalu senang dengan vaginanya hingga 'memanjakan'nya terlalu hebat dan kasar

"kau punya lollipop yang harus dihabiskan Tiffany Hwang!" perintah kasar Kai sambil menyodok lebih dalam juniornya dalam mulut Tiffany

"ummr... ummm ummm" Fanny tampaknya ingin berbicara namun mulutnya yang tersumpal junior Kai itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain hanya mengikuti alur permainan Kai. Toh, Kai akan membuatnya klimaks lagi

"nahh begituhh! Gadis pintar~ lebih cepathh mengulumnya Baby~" perintah Kai dalam desahannya disela-sela kegiatan menjilat kasar vagina Tiffanynya

Fanny hanya menggangguk samar dan kembali memaju-mundurkan kepalanya menarik junior Kai makin dalam dimulutnya. Menggigitinya sesekali di junior tersebut. Memijat junior tersebut sampai urat-uratnya menyembul. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk memainkan _twinsball _dibawahnya

"sial! _Damn_ _you baby_! A-akuh datang. Arghhh" Kai mendapatkan gelombang kenikmatannya dan mengeluarkan sarinya dalam mulut kecil Tiffany yang tidak siap menerimanya

Kai bangkit dari posisinya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya Tiffany hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanpa menelan cairannya. Membuat Kai sedikit kesal. Hei, wanita dihadapannya sudah klimaks lebih dari satu kali dan ia menelan semua cairannya tanpa protes. Sedangkan ini, ia baru klimaks sekali tapi protes yang dilayangkan wanita didepannya cukup menghabiskan stok kesabarannya

"telan cairanku baby~" Kai menjambak rambut coklat madu Tiffany dengan sedikit kasar. Namun tiffany malah menggeleng keras dan tetap tidak mau menelannya

"ck! Merepotkan! Apa susahnya menelannya huh? Kau jijik?" tanya Kai dengan senyum meremehkan

Kai pun menarik tengkuk Tiffany dan membantu menelan cairan lewat ciuman tersebut. Ciuman Kai tidak terkesan kasar namun juga tidak menghanyutkan dalam kelembutan cinta. Terasa ambigu. Karena mereka memang tidak melandasi ini dari Cinta mereka hanya bermain karena memang mereka ingin. Dan hal seperti ini yang biasanya berbahaya ya kan?

Sambil terus mencium Tiffany yang mulai terbuai dengan ciuman Kai hingga akhirnya ia tak sadar bahwa Kai mengesek-gesekan juniornya di depan liang senggamanya. Sontak hal tersebut membuatnya mendasah, namun apadaya mulutnya dibungkam oleh Kai

Kai terus menggoda Tiffany dengan menggesekkan batangnya tanpa langsung memasukkannya. Membuat Tiffany semakin terangsang dan semakin basah dibawah sana

"_u're like waterfall. So wet..._" Kai melepas ciumannya dan desahan langsung meluncur bebas dari bibir Tiffany

"cepathhlah k-kitahh tidakh aahhh punya urmmnnhh banyakhh waktuhh la-lagihh ahhh" ucap Tiffany disela-sela desahannya

"baiklah. Aku akan main kasar. Siapkan vaginamu ne?" ucap Kai lalu meremas kasar payudara Tiffany sampai Tiffany kembali menggelinjang hebat

"nehhh ummhhhh ahhhh" setuju Tiffany dalam desahnya. Kai hanya menyeringai setan melihat mangsanya yang sudah sangat pasrah ini. Disandarkannya Tiffany pada kepala ranjang ruang kesehatan tersebut hingga kini posisi Tiffany sedang terduduk. Melihat korbannya sudah dalam posisi yang enak untuk dimasuki Kai langsung memasukkan juniornya tanpa aba-aba. Dan perempuan manapun yang dimasuki sekasar itu pasti akan langsung menjerit keras

"ARGHHHHH! BRENGSEKKH! KAUUHHHHHHHHH!" Jeritan Fanny langsung terbungkam dengan tangan Kai yang membekap mulut Tiffany

"kau boleh mendesah, tapi jangan berteriak seperti tadi atau kau akan merasakan seberapa brengseknya aku nona Hwang~" ucap Kai di telinga Tiffany sambil menyodokkan miliknya lebih dalam dan tepat langsung mengenai sweet spot milik Tiffany

"arghhhhh urmmmmhhhh" Tiffany yang sudah terbang ke awang-awang ketika Kai mengenai titik terdalamnya hanya mampu mendesah. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak mengidahkan perkataan Kai dan hanya ingin klimaks lalu segera menyelesaikan seks panas mereka

"ahhh ter-uusss Kaihhh... lagihhh disanahhh umhhh lebih cepathhh" begitulah desahan yang dikeluarkan Tiffany ketika Kai menyetubuhinya kasar

"Kaihhh a-akuhh akuhh hampirhhh enghhh sampa-ihhh" Tiffany menjambak keras rambut Kai memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah tidak kuat menahan hasrat untuk mengeluarkan sarinya

Kai yang asik mengulum payudara kanan Tiffany langsung tersadar bahwa patnernya akan klimaks akhirnya mengalah dan mempercepat genjotannya dibawah sana

"ahhh ahhh ahhhh akuhhh keluarhh AHHHHH!" Tiffany mendesah panjang menandakan bahwa cairan orgasmenya kembali mengalir membasahi miliknya dan junior yang sedang maju-mundur di dalamnya serta sprei ranjang yang menjadi alas persetubuhan mereka

Masih dalam masa-masa menikmati orgasme, Tiffany kembali dibuat terangsang dengan sodokkan Kai yang makin dalam dan makin kasar. Apalagi Kai seperti hafal dimana letak titik kenikmatannya sehingga dititik tersebut saja Kai menumbuknya

"kauhh benar-benar brengsekkhh Kaihh" Tiffany kembali mendesah hebat dan tubuhnya menggeliat bagai ular karena sudah tak tahan dengan seks yang menurutnya luar biasa ini

"aku memang brengsek uhh... kenapa masih uh sempithh hah?" Kai akhirnya ikut bicara dan mendesah Kai menengadahkan kepalanya keatas berusaha menikmati lubang yang ia masuki sekarang. Begitu sempit dan lumayan ketat.

"akuhhh keluarhhh lagihhh Kaihhh" peringatan Tiffany akhirnya didengarkan oleh Kai karena sepertinya Kai akan memuntahkan juga sarinya

"akuhh jugahh" Kai yang memang merasakan bahwa ia sedang diujung tanduk menambah tempo kecepatan pada genjotannya. Semakin kasar bahkan terkesan brutal

"AHHHH! KAIHHH!" lenguhan panjang nan erotis tersebut kembali menggema di ruangan sempit itu. Cairan putih kental kembali membanjiri vagina Tiffany dan ia pun terduduk lemas dan hanya mendesah di pompa Kai. Ia sudah tak bertenaga lagi untuk meladeni aksi Kai

"Kau keluarhhh AHHH" Kai akan menarik juniornya dari dalam vagina Tiffany. Tapi Tiffany yang masih sadar dan merasakan junior Kai berkedut dalam vaginanya langsung mendorong Kai hingga jatuh diranjang dan juniornya makin tertanam dalam. Lalu Kai yang sudah tak kuasa menahan gelombang orgasmenya mengeluarkan seluruh spremanya dalam vagina Tiffany.

Tiffany serasa mabuk kepayang saat dirasanya cairan Kai memenuhi dirinya. Merasuki tiap inci seluk beluk rahimnya.

"kau sengaja uh?" tanya Kai yang masih terengah-engah akibat permainan panas mereka

"kenapa? Aku ingin merasakanmu. Aku sudah minum pil peluruh sperma. Jadi kau tenang saja" ucap Tiffany lalu bangkit dari atas Kai. Dan melepaskan diri dari junior Kai yang menyatukannya

"uh" desah mereka berdua saat genital mereka terpisah. Kai ikut bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakkan di lantai lalu mengenakannya. Sedangkan Tiffany menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang ruang kesehatan itu. Ia sudah lelah bermain lebih dari satu ronde dengan Kai. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia yang lebih banyak orgasme dari pada Kai membuatnya benar-benar kalah hari ini

"terimakasih untuk servismu hari ini. Uangnya akan kutransfer nanti okay?" Kai lalu menyodorkan baju Tiffany yang sudah ia pungut dari lantai. Yah Tiffany bekerja sebagai pelayan seks disebuah bar malam dan pekerjaan itu hanya Kai yang tahu. Jadi rahasia Tiffany berada ditangan Kai

"eum" Tiffany hanya mengangguk ringan dengan mata tertutup "kau akan masuk kelas Kai?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat Kai masih merapikan penampilannya. Memangnya tidak akan ada yang curiga jika kau kembali ke kelas dengan penampilan berantakan dan bau seks yang keras? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirimu? Walaupun Kai adalah berandalan sekolah. Ia tidak akan mau namanya tercoreng karena melakukan seks disekolah. Baginya itu terlalu rendahan.

"kau bercanda. Ini sudah jam pelajaran. Dan lebih baik aku ke studio dance saja. Kembali membakar lemak disana. Kau sendiri? Kembali ke kelasmu Noona?" Kai mendekati Tiffany dan mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi Tiffany dan mengecup pelan keningnya

"sepertinya tidak. Lubangku benar-benar perih kau tahu. Aku akan tidur disini saja. Toh tidak ada lagi siswa yang kesini kan? lagi pula aku malas ke kelas" kata Tiffany sambil memejamkan mata

"benarkah? Lubangmu sakit _My BabyFanny_?" Kai meniupkan nafasnya di vagina Tiffany lagi. Membuat Tiffany sontak menutupi vaginanya menghalau rasa geli yang ditimbulkan dari nafas hangat Kai

"sudah cukup brengsek! Aku sudah benar-benar lelah" Tiffany melotot tak suka pada Kai dan dibalas dengan senyum setengah hati dari Kai.

"hei, kau bilang tadi vaginamu sakit. Aku sudah berbaik hati ingin menyembuhkannya. Tapi kau malah mau membunuhku dengan tatapanmu yang mengerikan itu Noona, aku ini heobaemu yang baik loh" Kai berucap sambil memasukan jari telunjuknya kembali dalam vagina yang mulai mengering itu

"yak! Cukupphh" ronta Tiffany sambil tangannya yang kosong ia gunakan untuk mencabut jari Kau yang bermain nakal di lubangnya

"kalau begitu ijinkan aku mengucapkan selamat berpisah dengan lubang surgamu ini ne? Dan tidak ada penolakkan" Kai kemudian mencabut jarinya lalu detik berikutnya bibirnyalah yang sudah menggantikan posisi jarinya tadi.

Ia kembali mengulum vagina favoritnya ini. Dan dang empunya lubang hanya bisa mengerang pasrah ketika vaginanya kembali dipermainkan oleh Kai.

Kai terus menerus mengulum lubang sempit itu hingga Tiffany kembali mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya dan menyesap semua cairan itu hingga kering. Lalu terakhir ia mengecup singkat vagina itu dan beralih pada Tiffany yang masih terenggah-enggah bahkan ia kesadarannya sudah diambang batas

"terimakasih" Kai lalu mengecup singkat bibir Tiffany sebelum Tiffany benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kai yang melihat sunbaenimnya itu tertidur dengan nyenyak hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Gadis cantik dihadapannya harus bekerja sebagai pemuas hasrat kaum hidung belang diluar sana untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Ingin rasanya ia menarik wanita ini untuk lepas dari kungkungan kehidupan menjijikan itu. Namun apa daya, ia juga dibesarkan dari kehidupan yang bisa dibilang tak layak.

KRING!

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran itu menyadarkan Kai akan lamunannya pada sunbaenya ini. Ia sudah akan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu tapi langkahnya terhenti mengingat keadaan kakak kelasnya yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Akhirnya ia memakaikan Tiffany seragam dan menyelimutinya. Lalu meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan tak pantas mereka disekolah

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

Takdir terasa dekat bahkan terasa sangat jauh

Sabar saja menantinya

Karena mereka pasti mendatangimu

Menghampirimu

Bahkan menjadi tujuanmu

.

.

.

**Seoul, South Korea **

**16 January 2013 05.30 p.m **

**Sonata Senior-High School **

KRING KRING KRING!

Bunyi bel yang menggema diseluruh area sekolah menjadi tanda berakhirnya seluruh kegiatan yang ada di Sonata SHS

Mengakhiri pula petualangan D.O disekolah ini. Menutup cerita D.O pada hari pertamanya disalah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul

"D.O-ya aku antar kau pulang ya? Sekalian aku mengacaukan rumahmu hehehe" kata Baekhyun iseng

PLAK

"jangan membuat D.O-hyung ilfeel karenamu Hyung" sela Tao saat mereka berjalan bersama.

"hahaha tidak apa-apa Tao-ah, aku tidak akan ilfeel hanya karena meladeni dia. Paling-paling aku akan menjauhinya hahaha" tunjuk D.O pada Baekhyun lalu tertawa bersama Tao karena melihat Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"jadi bolehkan aku mengantarmu kerumahmu?" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya yang mampu membuat siapapun luluh jika sudah melihatnya dengan pupppy eyes mautnya itu

"baiklah. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika kalian mengantarku?" tanya D.O takut-takut sambil menatap kedua teman barunya

"TIDAK APA-APA!" seru keduanya kompak ketika kedua melihat pasangan mereka sudah menunggu di depan gerbang

Rupanya mereka ingin kabur dari ancaman kedua seme menakutkan mereka. Hei, bagaimana tidak menakutkan jika kau sudah bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan mereka akan lalukan padamu. Mereka memang tidak akan memerkosamu seperti pasangan kebanyakan lain. Tapi kau akan melakukan seks yang bisa dibilang tidak akan menyenangkan itu sama saja seperti diperkosa kan?

"baiklah kalau kalian memaksa. Ayo ikut aku!" kata D.O lalu menyeret mereka berdua keluar gerbang tanpa melihat Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu kedua temannya itu. Sedangkan yang diseret sih pasrah-pasrah karena itu artinya akan lebih mudah kabur dari pemangsa mereka kan?

"kalian mau berjalan-jalan dulu?" tanya D.O setelah cukup jauh dari sekolahan mereka

"emm... boleh aku sudah lapar" kata Baekhyun polos

"kau ini makan saja kerjaanmu Hyung" seru Tao frontal dan dihadiahin deathglare dari Baekhyun tapi tidak menakutkan sama sekali bagi Tao. Baginya deathglare yang menakutkan itu hanya milik kekasihnya –Kris

"baiklah. Kita mau makan apa? Ramyun? Tteoppoki?" tanya D.O setelah sampai di daerah yang menjual berbagai macam jajanan

"bagaimana kalau kita coba semuanya?" sebuah suara berat namun meluluhkan hati menjawab pertanyaan D.O –suara Kris

Ketika mereka bertiga menoleh kebelakang sudah berdiri Kris dan Chanyeol yang ternyata mengikuti mereka bertiga

GLUP

'kenapa mereka disini?' batin Tao dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan

"hyungdeul mau ikut juga?" tanya D.O polos

"tentu saja kami ikut. Ya kan Hyung?" Chanyeol berkata pada Kris sambil memeluk Baekhyun posesif

"benar. Bolehkan D.O-ya?" tanya Kris yang langsung menarik Tao dalam pelukkannya

'andwae D.O andwae' larang Baekhyun maupun Tao dalam hatinya masing-masing tapi sepertinya kemungkinan D.O menolak itu hanya 0,0000 %

"tentu saja boleh. Kajja!" D.O mulai melangkah meninggalkan mereka dan sibuk mencari tempat makan yang nyaman untuk mereka

"kau mau lari eum?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun

"a-aniya. Sebaiknya kita juga cepat mengikuti D.O nanti dia hilang lagi" bantah Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"baiklah. Tapi kau jangan lupakan hukuman karena membuatku malu ne?" ucap Chanyeol santai namun sanggup membuat Baekhyun berkeringat dingin dan membatu

"kau juga ne MyPanda?" kata Kris yang mendengar perdebatan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"ne" ucap keduanya tersengar pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kris dan Chanyeol

"Hyungdeul, Baekki, Tao~ kesini" teriakan D.O membuyarkan semua percakapan mereka

Akhirnya mereka semua makan di kedai Ramyun sambil berbincang dan bercerita ria. Sepertinya D.O mulai menyukai lingkungan sekolah dan teman-teman barunya

.

.

.

.

"sial" umpat Kai ketika harus menunggu bis yang meninggalkannya tadi. ya, sekarang ia sedang berada di halte bis menunggu bis yang selanjutnya karena bis yang akan berangkat menuju daerah rumahnya sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Jadilah ia harus menunggu disini

"ck. Menyebalkan" keluh Kai entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya karena sepertinya bis yang ia tunggu masih lama datang. Ia memilih untuk berjalan menuju rumahnya. Akhirnya dengan langkah malas, Kai memulai perjalanannya pulang kerumah. Bukan karena ia tidak punya mobil atau kendaraan seperti keluarganya yang lain. Kai anak yang berada, sangat berada malahan. Namun percekcokan dalam keluarganya membuat ia tumbuh sebagai orang dengan perangai tidak peduli dan nakal di sekolah. Ia juga sering mabuk bahkan melakukan seks untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Tapi ia bukan orang rendahan yang bersedia menikmati setiap tubuh wanita yang ada dihadapannya

Ia hanya mau berhubungan badan dengan Tiffany. Wanita yang tadi siang sudah ia setubuhi dengan hebatnya. Ia juga melarang Tiffany untuk melayani pria lain yang ingin menyicipinya. Mencoba menghindari HIV alasannya dan yah untuk tetap mengetahui yeoja yang dicintainya. Walaupun ia selalu ditolak oleh Tiffany.

Ups. Memikirkan Tiffany yang selalu menolaknya dan melihatnya terlalu lelah saat melakukan seks dengannya tadi membuatnya kembali kesal

Kesal bukan karena Tiffany menolaknya. Tapi kesal mengapa ia tidak bisa membuat yeoja itu jatuh cinta padanya

Kesal karena sampai saat ini Tiffany masih tak mau melepaskan pekerjaan menjajakan tubuhnya itu. Padahal Kai sudah berusaha menutup cara agar Tiffany berhenti dari pekerjaan rendahan itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tetap kekeuh untuk terus bekerja menjadi pelacur

"hei, bos ada anak sekolah yang lewat sini. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak main-main sebentar?" karena asik memikirkan kebodohannya sendiri Kai sampai tak sadar sedang melewati bekas ruko-ruko yang sudah tidak beroperasi lagi

"yak! Anak kecil sepertimu sebaiknya pulang dan menyusu pada ibumu saja! Untuk apa kesini um? Bosan hidup?" kata salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah pemimpinnya karena memiliki badan yang paling besar diantara yang lain

"aku hanya ingin lewat sini. Lagipula kalau aku bosan hidup aku akan melakukan cara yang lebih baik untuk mati ketimbang harus mati ditangan kalian semua tikus-tikus tanah!" balas Kai santai malah jelas-jelas semua perkataannya menantang preman-preman disitu

"wa jaga bicaramu anak kecil! Kau bisa mati tanpa jejak setelah ini!" seru para preman itu sambil menyiapkan semua alat untuk berkelahi dengan Kai

"silahkan jika kalian mau membunuhku, aku tak takut. Lagipula aku meragukan apakah kalian bisa membunuhku?" tantang Kai

"bocah ini benar-benar ingin mati rupanya. Serang!" perintah pemimpin preman-preman itu dan langsung menghajar Kai

Kai dengan gesit menghindar dan melakukan serangan balasan entah menendang, memukul, atau menahan serang-serangan tersebut

Satu preman berhasil mengunci pergerakkan Kai dan menahannya lalu Preman yang lain segera akan memukul kepala Kai dengan balok kayu namun karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan gerakkan dance yang biasa ia lakukan dengan mudah ia meloloskan diri dari kuncian itu dan menggagalkan preman yang akan memukulnya itu. Hingga menghajar balik preman-preman itu hingga mereka k.o

"ampun tuan. Ampuni kami. Kami mengaku kalah. Kami tidak akan mengganggu tuan lagi. Maafkan kami tuan" sesal mereka semua dan bersujud di depan Kai

"minggir! Aku mau lewat" kata Kai dingin

"tapi tuan maafkan kami" mereka semua terus memohon hingga Kai memaafkan mereka tapi sepertinya Kai tetap tidak mau bergeming

"minggir sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menghabisi kalian semua!" bentak Kai galak pada mereka semua hingga mereka perlahan beringsut minggir

"kau" panggil Kai pada ketua preman itu

"n-ne tuan" cicit preman itu takut-takut

Kai lalu menarik kerah bajunya dan berteriak di depannya "namaku Kim Jongin! Ingat namaku baik-baik brengsek!" lalu kembali menghempas pemuda itu hingga jatuh kembali

"baik! Terimakasih tuan" mereka tetap bersujud memberi hormat pada Kai yang sudah berlalu meninggalkan mereka

.

.

.

.

Bukankah Takdir mudah dibaca?

Tapi siapa yang bisa dengan mudah melakukannya?

Semua seperti sudah di setting secara alami

Tuhan berkehendak dan Takdirpun ikut berjalan

Karena itu..

Jangan pernah anggap enteng

Sebuah

Takdir...

.

..

[KaiDo]

..

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaa~ chapter 1 selesai.

Maaf ya, ini kalo adegan Nc-nya kurang hot atau kurang berasa. Itu adegan NC full pertama autumn, biasanya sih males banget ampe detail kayak gitu,

So, autumn tunggu respon kalian semua ya, berharap yang review sebanyak kemaren. Amin

At last. Review please~

**Autumn104**


End file.
